Mii Athlete (Smash 5)
The '''Mii Athlete makes it's second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. One of the Mii Fighters alongside Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, and Mii Athlete. The Mii Athlete is the fastest Mii Fighter and also boasts powerful strength albeit at the cost of lack of defense and weak to launch. The Mii Athlete has three Mii Specializations: Mii Defense, Mii Runner, and Mii Offense. Overview Mii Mage is the fasestof the Mii Fighters and boasts very quick attack speed. Moveset Move Set Special Custom Set A Mii Defenseive Move Set Mii Runner Move Set Mii Offensive Move Set Final Smash Note: Mii Brawler shares the same Final Smashes with it's Mii Specializations. Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Mii Athlete spins in a circle and gives a thumbs up. (Up) *Mii Athlete flips in the air and punches into the air. (Right) *Mii Athlete runs in place. (Right) *(Mii Athlete) Points a baseball bat upwards. (Mii Defensive) Gives a defensive pose. (Mii Runner) Mii Athlete jumps in the air with a cheer. (Mii Offensive) Mii Athlete kicks a soccer ball up and catches it. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Mii Athlete punches into the air. *''Mii Athlete swings the tennis racket forward.'' *''Mii Athlete throws a baseball up and catches it.'' On Screen Appearance *Mii Athlete comes from the top of screen, rolling in the air, lands and holds up his/her hands. *''Mii Athlete jumps over a hurdle and lands.'' *''Mii Athlete rides in on a parachute.'' Victory Animations Note: Mii Athlete shares the same Victory Poses with it's Mii Specializations. *Kicks high into the air and punches happily. *Mii Athlete throws a soccer ball up, kicks it, and catches it. *Mii Athlete swings the baseball bat several times. *''Runs in place and then jumps in the air.'' *''Mii Athlete swings the golf club which launches the ball into the sky.'' *''Mii Athlete jumps into the air while spiraling in place.'' Losing Animations *Mii Athlete claps his/her hands while looking forward. *''Mii Athlete hangs his/her in shame.'' *''Mii Athlete appears to be busy and rocking back and forth.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the Loading Screen for Wii Sports Club. Fighting Stance Mii Athlete jumps back and forth. Idle Poses *Mii Athlete jumps up and down as if stretching. *Mii Athlete stretches with one arm stretched to one side. *''Mii Athlete runs in place.'' *''Mii Athlete stretches the back, curving it slightly backwards.'' Misc Animations Crouching Mii Athlete squats down with both knees up. Jump Mii Athlete jumps with one hand held upwards. Rolling Mii Athlete bounds to the side via a handspring. Walking Mii Athlete has a fast walking speed. He/she slightly fast walks. Dash Mii Athlete dahses forward with a fast running speed. Sleeping Mii Athlete sits on the ground with knees propped up. Tripping Trips and lands on his/her butt. Balancing Mii Athlete balances on one foot with the arms by waving them up and down. Home-Run Bat Swings the bat with both hands. Star KO Nothing Screen KO Slams into the screen with his eyes open and mouth agape while holding a tennis racket. Trophies Mii Athlete's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Mii Athlete Unlock: Classic Mode Mii Athlete (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Marathon Mii Athlete(Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Tennis Outfit Mii Defensive Unlock: Boss Battle Console Mii Runner Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Mii Offensive Unlock: Complete a Pit Character Challenge Sports Club Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Mii Parade Unlock: Unlock all Mii Brawler's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters